


That's not... whatever.

by Sk3tch



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubba Swan?, Bubba doesn't really get roleplay, Drabble, I Should Stop Now, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Roleplay, Twilight References, What Have I Done, it's a drabble, like you couldn't guess, oh yeah, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha, hahah, hahahah. My contribution for the International Fanworks Day drabble thing. I've never drabble'd before so that was...interesting, and harder than I thought. </p><p>Anyway, 100 words about silly roleplay between Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not... whatever.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Marshall huffed, sincerely hoping all the glitter would wash off.

“But you’re the one who suggested it, you said-”

“Really Bubba? Role-play, yes. Sparkly vampires from Twilight? No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Please?” Staring at each other, they remained at an impasse until Bubba asked so sweetly. And Marshall just couldn’t deny him. 

“Ugh, glob Bubba, fine!” Marshall composed himself and turned to give Bubba his most sultry and pained vampiric expression possible.

“Say it,” he growled leaning close behind him, “out loud, Bubba. Say it, out loud.” Bubba lowered his eyes and whispered.

“Vampire!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez *face palm*... anyway, I have a tumblr if you want to chat or hang out, but I'm still new to it so I'm not sure how it all works yet. So, yeah, as always I hope you enjoy and I'll see you soon! I have a big Gumshall fic in the works that will hopefully be done soon so I can start editing and put more era specific stuffs into it, so watch for that! Okay, rambling done, stay awesome. :)
> 
> http://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/


End file.
